


In Another Life

by Gaypancake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I cried while writing this, So much angst, Sondam - Freeform, Songfic, the true feeling of despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaypancake/pseuds/Gaypancake
Summary: Maybe in another life, Sonia will become Queen and rule with Gundham by her side.





	In Another Life

_Summer after high school, when we first met_

_We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos._

Sonia lies down on her bed in her cottage. It has been a day since Gundham's execution. She hasn't been out of her cottage since after the trial. The others tried to convince her to leave, but she refused. She sat up on her bed, holding the last remaining traces of Gundham. His scarf, and his four dark devas of destruction. They were left in the hands of her.

She sniffed as laid towards her side. Gundham's scarf was wrapped around her neck. She felt her own warm tears staining it. The hamsters crawled over to her, somehow trying to comfort her. She glanced at them, and softly pets them, telling them she was alright.

While she was lying on her bed, she began to remember the memories she made with him. All of the times he made her laugh, the things they would do together, and all the times they walked together. 

* * *

 

"Wow! Your hamsters are so amazing!" Sonia cheerfully says to him.

"T-Thank you." Gundham says, while covering his flustered face with his scarf.

_Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you._

* * *

 

Sonia and Gundham were walking aside the boardwalk near the beach. They were both happily chatting and talk about their life. While they were walking, Sonia blushed as she noticed that their hands were brushing against each other.

Gundham had quickly noticed as well and blushed. He coughed as he pulled his hand away.

"Is something wrong?" Sonia asks, as she looks up at him. Gundham glanced at her, then quickly looks away as he hides his face.

"N-No." He stuttered. Sonia giggled as she noticed his flustered face.

_In another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

* * *

 

Sonia begun to shiver as she felt the cold air breeze through the air. She and Gundham were both sitting on the bench together, while the four Dark Devas of Destruction were crawling around Sonia. Gundham quickly noticed her shivering.

"Is there something wrong, my dark queen?" He asks her.

"It's a bit cold out here." She replies. Her arms were crossed as she shivered. Gundham looked down at his scarf, then at Sonia. He takes his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Sonia's. Sonia looked surprised as she felt the warmth of his scarf around her neck.

"Is that better?" He asks her. Sonia's face was tinted pink as she looked down at the scarf on her neck. She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes." She replied. "Thank you Gundham!"

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

* * *

 

"Sonia." Gundham says as she quickly looks up at him. "Yes?"

"Do you ever think of becoming Queen?" He asks her. Sonia thinks about it for a moment, then smiles.

"Yes. One day, I would have to become Queen. Even if I have to marry someone I don't really love." She says. "But, sometimes I think, I don't want to become Queen. I just want to be a regular girl. I want to be with someone that I love, not with someone that is arranged for me to marry." 

Gundham was shocked by her answer. Sonia just smiled.

"You know, I rather be with someone I love than become Queen." She smiled as she blushed.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa_

* * *

 

Sonia sniffed as she remembered the memories she and Gundham made together. Those memories were the only thing she could cherish, even if Gundham wasn't here. She could feel her heart ache get worse as she thinks about the memories.

She then started to bury her face into her pillow. Hot tears ran down her face. She clenched the scarf tightly in her palms.

"Why? Why?" She asked. Why did Gundham have to kill Nekomaru? Even if he hadn't killed him, he would've still been alive. He would of been here with her.

She loudly sobbed into her pillow. The hamsters looked confused as they crawled over next to her.

Sonia never wanted to accept it. That the fact Gundham was dead. The fact that he will never come back. The fact that he will never be with her again. It all hurt Sonia so much.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should of told you what you meant to me, whoa_

_Cause now I pay the price_

Sonia slowly rubbed her eyes that were filled with tears. She missed him so much. She really liked him. No, she _loved_  him. She had realized her true feelings for Gundham before he was executed. She didn't tell him at the time, because she was afraid. But looking back, she regrets not telling him how she felt.

She wish she could go back in time to tell him how she felt about him. To tell him, that she loved him. But it was too late. He was gone before she could ever tell him.

She sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes with Gundham's scarf, not caring if it got wet or messed up. She hugged the scarf in her arms tightly. It was the only part of him that she had with her. Sonia glanced at the ceiling. She could remember Gundham's last moments before he was executed.

* * *

 

_In another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

"I just can't believe it! I can't! This can't be true!" Sonia cried as she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want to believe that Gundham was the killer. She didn't believe that he could even kill someone.

Gundham sadly glanced over at Sonia. He regrets doing what he had done, but he had to do it. To prevent everyone from dying from starvation.

"Please Monokuma! Save Gundham!" Sonia desperately pleaded.

"Sonia, an act of unrefined as stopping a man from going to his death, does not befit a noble such as yourself." He says.

"G-Gundham!" She stuttered. Her face was covered in tears. 

_The one! (The one)_

_The one! (The one)_

_The one! (The one)_

* * *

 

Why did all of this decided to happen? Why did Gundham have to die? Why did she have to play Monokuma's sick and twisted game? All Sonia ever wanted was happiness and to spend time with everyone with no worry in the world.

Sonia sighed as she sat up on her bed. Maybe in another life, she and Gundham would of been together, and not in this mess. She sadly smiled as she begins to imagine another life where she was Gundham's Queen. The two of them ruling together, against the world.

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

It was at that moment, Sonia has realized that it was her first time feeling true despair in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope I didn't make you cry too much. :> I used the song, "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry because I thought it fitted these two. Also this is my first Fanfiction of Danganonropa so I apologize if Gundham was ooc. Anyways, hoped you enjoy.


End file.
